The Bold and the Bubba Gump
by TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: Maya has the most shocking surprise yet in store for Rick. Sequel to The Bold and the Beignet and The Bold and the Bayou. Oneshot.


A/N: I guess this is Part 3 in my Rick and Maya vacation series! (Sequel to The Bold and the Bayou). Enjoy!

* * *

Rick and Maya strolled down Decatur Street, dodging tourists and street performers and still managing to stare lovingly into each other's eyes at the same time.

Rick took his eyes off Maya for a second to ensure he wasn't going to run into anything or anyone and, looking up, stopped dead in his tracks.

"Bubba Gump!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"What?" asked Maya in confusion.

"Bubba Gump Shrimp Co," said Rick, pointing up at a sign hanging above the entry to a restaurant.

Maya followed his gaze and saw the round red, white and blue logo featuring a ridiculously cute little shrimp.

"Oh," she replied smiling, though not really getting why Rick was so excited.

"We have to eat here," he announced. "Right now!"

"Right now?!" echoed Maya, perplexed.

xxx

Only moments later they were being seated at a table upstairs. Rick looked around with eager enthusiasm.

"Isn't it great?" he smiled, casting his eyes over the glass encased memorabilia that adorned the walls.

"Yeah," agreed Maya, mirroring his smile. "Great atmosphere."

"Great company too," replied Rick with a look of adoration.

xxx

After ordering a Shrimp Shack Mac & Cheese to share as an entrée and devouring it in minutes Rick was again admiring his surroundings.

"I love this place," he reiterated happily.

"It's a nice restaurant," agreed Maya. "Laid back and the wait staff are friendly."

"And that shrimp," added Rick. "Delicious!"

Maya nodded and laughed.

"Forrest Gump is such a great movie," continued Rick. "What a classic!"

"Tom Hanks is a very talented actor," said Maya.

"He really is," agreed Rick. "Captain Phillips was outstanding, wow, what a performance and to think that all really happened..."

"I never saw that one," said Maya.

"What?!" exclaimed Rick in surprise before adding; "Well that's what we'll be doing when we get home."

Maya smiled radiantly but Rick shook his head and muttered confusedly to himself; "hasn't seen Captain Phillips..."

xxx

At that moment the main meals arrived. Rick ordered a Shrimper's Heaven, having insisted that you couldn't visit Bubba Gump and eat anything but shrimp, shrimp and more shrimp while Maya got the Shrimp & Veggie Skewers. They both agreed it was absolutely delectable.

Rick glanced over at a nearby table.

"What's the point?" he said with a little irritancy in his tone.

"What do you mean Rick?" asked Maya.

"Getting a Pear and Berry salad," he explained nodding his head towards the woman on the table he'd been eyeing. "It doesn't even have shrimp in it..."

xxx

"Rick," Maya said after a pause. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Again?" asked Rick.

"Yes," confirmed Maya with wide eyes. "I'm afraid so."

"What is it Maya?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

xxx

Rick's first instinct had been that this was another joke. It'd be the third one this vacation and Rick was determined not to fall for it again. However, the look on Maya's face suggested otherwise; she looked very apprehensive, perhaps even scared.

"I should have told you outside," sighed Maya. "But you were so happy and excited..."

"Maya, you can tell me anything, anytime," declared Rick. "You know that."

"I know," replied Maya. "But I never wanted to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me?" chuckled Rick. "How could you ever?"

Maya looked at him with wide anxious eyes.

xxx

"Maya, I love you more than anything," said Rick once again. "Nothing you do or say could disappoint me."

Maya flashed him a smile.

"Look at you," he continued. "You're a gorgeous, sophisticated, intelligent woman and I am the luckiest man on Earth!"

"Oh Rick," gasped Maya, still elated every time she heard him make this solemn declaration. "I'm the luckiest woman on Earth."

"Then what is it?" asked Rick smiling benevolently.

"I..." started Maya, again with that uncharacteristic apprehension.

xxx

Just as Maya was about the reveal her secret the waitress returned and asked if they'd like to do some Forrest Gump trivia.

"Absolutely," grinned Rick rubbing his hands together.

"What did Forrest say he and Jenny were like?" asked the waitress.

"Peas and Carrots," Rick answered immediately, even putting on a bit of an accent.

"Correct! Where did Forrest grow up?"

"Greenbow, Alabama!"

"Correct again! Where did Forrest stop running?"

"Monument Valley!"

This went on for the next couple of minutes, Rick answering every question with speed and accuracy.

"How about one for the lady?" suggested the waitress.

"Of course," said Rick a little sheepishly. "Sorry Maya."

"Oh," replied Maya. "It's okay, really, you're a bigger fan than me. I don't need to answer any of them."

"Don't be silly Maya," said Rick waving her protestations aside. "Go ahead."

"What was the name of Forrest's dog?"

Both Rick and the waitress looked expectantly at Maya.

Maya's eyes went wide and she could feel the weight of their expectation.

"Brutus!" she blurted out, saying the first dog-like name that popped into her head.

"Ah sorry," replied the waitress. "That's incorrect."

"Maya," said Rick. "Forrest didn't have a dog..."

"Correct again," the waitress chimed in.

"Okay! I admit it!" said Maya loudly, the pressure finally getting to her. "I haven't seen Forrest Gump!"

She bit her lip and looked anxiously between the two.

xxx

"Wha...?!" gasped Rick, horrified.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," she confessed. "I have never watched Forrest Gump."

"That's okay," said the waitress. "Lots o' people haven't. Y'all enjoy the rest of your night."

She walked away leaving a crest-fallen Maya and a bewildered Rick behind.

"How is that even possible?" mused Rick, still reeling.

"I told you that you would be disappointed," Maya pointed out.

Rick raised his eyes and they connected with Maya's which had tears glistening in them.

"Maya," he said gently. "Like I told you, nothing you say or do, or don't do for that matter, could disappoint me or change my love for you."

"Not even if I haven't seen Forrest Gump?" asked Maya quietly.

"Not even that," assented Rick.

"Really?" Maya smiled widely.

"Really."

xxx

Moments later they were walking back out onto Decatur Street. Maya went to continue the way they had been going before their Bubba Gump detour.

"Wait," said Rick. "This way."

"Why?" asked Maya.

"Because there's a DVD rental place back this way," answered Rick. "We're going to hire Forrest Gump."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
